tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy and the Oil Painting
Percy and the Oil Painting is the first episode of the ninth season. Plot The Mayor of Sodor has invited an artist to paint the "Spirit of Sodor". The Fat Controller chooses Percy to collect him and show him around. Percy is curious to know what the "Spirit of Sodor" is and Thomas tells him that it is something special about Sodor. Full of confidence, Percy goes to Brendam Docks. Percy collects the famous artist and takes him to Shen Valley. But, the famous artist dismisses it as being "too green", so Percy takes him to Norramby Beach. Once again, the famous artist is very negative and calls the sand "too yellow". All this negativity from the famous artist makes Percy upset deep inside his boiler. Going about the Island, the famous artist calls the viaduct "too tall", the windmill "too round" and Knapford Station "too busy". This makes Percy very cross and Gordon thinks that the famous artist is very rude. Percy tells the famous artist that everywhere on Sodor is special including people, children, and engines. However, Percy accidentally lets off steam, blowing the famous artist's hat into the air. The famous artist wants to see the Fat Controller immediately, making Percy think that he's in trouble. But Percy is not in trouble - the famous artist tells the Fat Controller that he is going to paint a picture of Percy; because he's honest, hard-working, and never afraid to speak his mind - he is the "Spirit of Sodor". That night at Knapford Station, Percy and the other engines see the painting for the first time and Percy is very happy to be the "Spirit of Sodor". Characters * Thomas * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Famous Artist * Gordon (does not speak) * James (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Shen Valley * Norramby Beach * Hoo Valley Viaduct * The Windmill * Knapford * Norramby Seaside Station (stock fooage) Trivia * Stock footage from Too Hot for Thomas is used. * In the US, this episode aired before Calling All Engines! was released, so the audience would not have known about the rebuilt Tidmouth Sheds yet. * This is the first episode to be narrated by Jon Kabira in Japan as well as the new Japanese voice cast. * This episode marks Jeremiah Jobling and Caroline's last appearances to date. * In the American narration, the artist has a French accent. * Going by production order, this is the sixth episode of the ninth season. Goofs * Percy blows the artist's hat into the air, but when the artist talks to the Fat Controller he still has his hat. * Gordon has Henry's whistle sound at the beginning of the episode. * The artist is said to have bags of brushes, but he clearly only has one bag. * Gordon's eyes are very wonky in the first shot of Knapford. * The Mayor is said to pull the cord that unveils the painting, but he is missing in the close-ups. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Spirit of Sodor * The Complete Ninth Series * The Best of Percy DVD Packs * Classic Collection * The Best of Friends US * Thomas and the Toy Workshop DVD Boxsets * Thomas and the Toy Workshop/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection MYS * Back to School Compilation * Best Friends and Other Adventures * Bold and Brave and Other Adventures * Mighty Mac and Other Adventures AUS * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) GER * The Ghost Locomotive HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 7 - Boldly and Courageously Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:PercyandtheOilPaintingtitlecard.png|Title card File:PercyundderGeistVonSodorGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:PercyAndTheOilPainting1.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting2.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting3.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting4.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting5.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting6.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting7.png|Gordon, Thomas, Percy and the Fat Controller File:PercyAndTheOilPainting8.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting9.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting10.png|Percy File:PercyAndTheOilPainting11.png|Thomas and Gordon File:PercyAndTheOilPainting12.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting13.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting14.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting15.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting16.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting17.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting18.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting19.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting20.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting21.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting22.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting23.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting24.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting25.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting26.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting27.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting28.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting29.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting30.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting31.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting32.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting33.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting34.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting35.png File:TooHotForThomas5.png|Stock footage File:PercyAndTheOilPainting36.png|A donkey ride File:PercyAndTheOilPainting37.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting38.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting39.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting40.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting41.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting42.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting43.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting44.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting45.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting46.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting47.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting48.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting49.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting50.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting51.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting52.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting53.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting54.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting55.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting56.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting57.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting58.png|Gordon File:PercyAndTheOilPainting59.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting60.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting61.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting62.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting63.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting64.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting65.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting66.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting67.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting68.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting69.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting70.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting71.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting72.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting73.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting74.png|James, Gordon, Henry, Thomas and Percy at Knapford File:PercyAndTheOilPainting76.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting77.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting78.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting79.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting80.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting81.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting82.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting83.png File:PercyandtheOilPainting4.jpg File:PercyandtheOldPainting23.jpg Episode File:Percy and the Oil Painting - British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy and the Oil Painting - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes